As an auxiliary inputting means, touch screens and widely used in various computers, mobile terminals and other equipment. Using the touch screens, the user only need to touch the touch screen with their finger to achieve operation to icons or texts, thus making the human-machine interaction more straightforward.
However, the current touch screens still have imperfections, such as when the user's finger on the touch screen, every touch action only triggers an event input. Therefore, in order to achieve the selection of an icon or launching an application, it is required to perform touch actions different times. For example, a single-touch action is set to trigger an event for selecting an icon, and two or more touch actions within a predetermined time is set to trigger an event for launching an application corresponding to the icon.